Third Reich in Warhammer
by The new god
Summary: nazi germany suddenly appears in warhammer fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a try out idea.

I draw inspiration for this fic from another fic called An ISOT from Grimdark, while it is well written but it just doesnt feel very warhammerish.

So i desided to try and make my own warhammer fic. One that has no liberal nonsense or humanitarian BS.

If any of you are familiar with my works then you should know that i'm more of a concept guy so dont expect well written, very detailed, with no spelling or grammer errors!

My fics are more of a general idea and i hope that somebody would take my works and improve them so don't expect much.

-story start-

The year is 1939 on secret underground german facility, a bunch of men wearing white lab coats with red arm bands is seen strolling around the facility on a fast pace.

Seemingly on the verge of a great discovery.

This team of scientist has been working round the clock for half a year now and they are on the verge of a major discovery, all that is left is one final experiment.

They had been researching teleportation technology.

With it then conquring the world would be an easy task, all they had to do is teleport their army to the enemy's captial. Logistics would also no longer be a problem as the supplies would just be teleported where they need them.

If the experiment is successfull then germany could conqure the whole world over night.

"Forget about rockets or jet engines! Once we get this done there will be no need for those thing!" one scientist commented as he input data to the classroom sized computed.

"yeah! Once we have this then building a thousand year reich would no longer be a dream anymore!"Another replied another as he double checkes the data.

After which he noods to the head scientist, a old man with thinning white hair.

"well then gentelmen lets make history" saids the head scientist before pulling a lever.

"for the thousand year reich!" he said as the machine gets charged with electricity.

""""for the thousand year reich!"""" repeated the scientist around.

But then something unforeseen happens which caused the machine to malfunction which caused a catastrophic failure and resulted in a tear in the fabric of space time continuum.

A bright light flashes across the world and moments later germany is gone from the face of the earth.

Meanwhile an island suddenly appeares near the old world.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say with the sudden bright light and sudden chance in scenery from middle of the day to night filled with stars. It naturally caused the people to be confused then they start to panic but thanks to the SS things were kept under control.

As the government is wondering what was going on a report finally came of a teleportation experiment was scheduled to be held earlier that day.

Needless to say they immediately sent people to investigate if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicament, but unfortunately when people arrived at the facility. They only saw ruins as it seems the experiment has gone horribly wrong which resulted in an explotion killing everyone in the facility.

With everyone dead and all evidence gone, the officer responsible for investigating the matter is currently feeling the heat as the Fuhrer is eager to personally hear the results of the investigation as soon a possible.

He cant just go back empty handed! High command would skin him for incompetence especially infront of the fuhrer!

So even with out actually knowing if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicument the officer just simply assumes they are, he finds a few random scientist told them to write dawn the theory and to stamp their name on it, then its job done.

Unknowingly that officer made the right assumtions and found the right scientist who just so happens to be friends with them, other wise the firing squade will be the least of his worries.

Well not they'll every find out as they will have to start from again with most of the research papers gone, chances are it'll take a while as the people doing that experiments were the top scientist of their filed and the scientist the officer found just knows a thing or two from being friends with them.

As most of the scientist who knows a few things about it are busy with equally important projects like the nuclear research, so new researchers will have to be cultivated to restart the program.

Well his report has gone without much of a proble and soon he was dismissed.

After hearing the report military then started sending naval and aireal scouting parties to the surrounding area to further assess the situation.

A few days later a report came back.

It say that parts of Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg, Denmark and Poland has also been dragged along with them to the middle of the sea, efforst has beem made by the navyto scout furthur and search for anyland mass.

Hearing this Hitler couldnt help but smile as before this whole mess has started he has been planning to conqure poland to demonstrate the german might and raise moral of his people. In making them think that a thousand year reich might not be just a dream and could be easily grasp.

Hitler knows this that a combination of moral, sprite and intimidation is the key conquring the world. After all most of the casualties of war came from routes.

What better way to raise the moral of your own people and intimidate opposing enemy, then to display an unstoppable army marching through bases and conquring them swiftly.

Fear and propaganda is also the key, as to make your own army be able to easily take an enemy's life. You would have to demonized them... No not demonized but to make more of a pest that needed to be rid of, and that by getting rid of them you are doing the world a favor.

Striking fear into the enemy by commiting atrocities and causing them to lose moral and the will to fight, that was what he had in mind.

Some might say it might be a little extream but so is the taking over the world. Extream goals would require extream measures.

His allies the japanes has proven that on the chinese, logically specking the chinese should have won that was with their numerical and geological advantage but the japanese surprised him with their sprite and the fear they brought to the chinese brought by the atrocities they commited. They weep through them like they were nothing.

Seeing the japanese success in asia he had plan to run a similar tactic in europe.

Unfortunately his plan of conquring the world has be some what derailed by the sudden change of events even so with free land for the taking. He would be an idiot to not take it.

So then he began moblized the army for a swift take over of the surround lands that came with them.

Hitler doesn't need any pretense for an invation after all the allied powers were nowhere to be found and there is little reason to put on a show.

A few weeks later operation 'blinken' (which in english means blink) has started.

Suffice to say the conquest of Belgium, Netherlands and Luxemburg has gone a success with out a shoot being fired. All the german troops did was march up there and local law informents immedately surrenders and hands over their guns.

They were confused by the sudden events that transpired and finding theselves cut off from france and any of the allied powers. Faced with the giant marching german army there is little they could do.

West poland (this only around 1/2 of poland, so for now i'll designate this a West Poland) didn't fear much better as poland was sawed in half and the local german sympathizers arised up and obstruck any any plans to resist the marching german army.

A huge part of poland was part of the german empire and it is not strange to find a few discontent germans disatisfied with the current Polish government missing the good old german empire.

With no help from outside, their nation sawed in half and a confused and rebelling population, the Poles were doom to a failing resistance.

While Denmark having the least lost in the transition but still couldn't escape it's fate as what could their meager forces do against the Wehrmacht? Once the german navy showed up at port, the german airforce constantly flying over their heads and the large number of german troops slowly marching across the countryside, the people were naturally terrified.

While the german sympathizers were more then happy to see the scene, after all acording to Nazi theology they were part of the Aryan race so there wouldn't be much problem living under Nazi rule. Also in this trubled times it's better to stick to bigger guy then their weak government or the allied powers that is nowhere to be seen.

With distress calls not being answered, surrounded from all sides not a small number of the danes naturally surrendered with out much of a fuss. Some of them even welcomed the advancing germans as thier saviors in these troubled times.

What few resistance still left were quickly put dawn by the ocuppying german army.

The fallowing weeks has gone without any major poblems, while there are a few minor case of resistance but as for the vase majority of the newly occupied lands is slowly getting intergrated to the Third Reich.

Meanwhile after conquering the rest of the 'Island' germany hasn't slacked off as new roads and rail roads has to be built to connect their newly acuired territory. Since becoming an Island, new ports will naturally needed to built as they have expected that new land masses will be discovered and it will simply be trublesome and unatural to have ports on only one side of the Island.

Needless to say since becoming an island germany started to shift focus more on navy power with bulks of new ships being scheduled to be built.

While they still dont know where they are but they are pretty sure that the place they teleported is not as devoid of life as it seems.

As several scientist came out and claim that since there is atmosphere then there must be plants that produces the oxygen meaning there must be a landmass some where and on that landmass there is life.

Since there is life then they can be pretty sure that evolution is also taking place meaning dangerous life formes. Then the scientist presented the prospect of dangerous animals suchs as dinosaurs living in the landmass that they may find.

So weapons develop still continues along with training more soldier to capture new lands that they may find.

Hearing the prospect of capturing new lands ignited the old flames inside the eyes old veterans who lived during the german empire. At that time the germans were depressed of missing out on the great colonization age.

Seeing the great british empire with the vase lands they conquered from all across the globe and enjoying its luxuries. Meanwhile all they got was table scraps that those great nations left behind.

It was especially humiliating for germany as they were not that far behind from the others.

when everyone was using swords they were using swords, when everyone started to use guns they started to use guns but why when everyone around them starts conquering new lands, they are stuck with fighting a few inch of land for every mile others get for practically little effort at all!

Now they may still have a chance at that dream again. As few of the old instructors teaching in military academies are suddenly filled with vigor and they began to seriously teach new recruits to carry on the dream they couldn't achive in their life time.

"for the fatherland! For the thousand year Reich!" shouted the instructors as they drive the recruits to near exhaustion.

-story end-

So what do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later a destroyer finally discovered land and like the scientist said it has vegitation, a jungle in fact.

The captain of the destroyer distroyer ordered his crew to observed from a distance for now. He has no idea what danger lies in the jungle and if what the scientist said is correct then the forest should have some dangerous preditors.

He observed for a while which yielded little resoult, so he ordered his men at the ready and steers the ship closer to land.

As the ships gets closer to land, the crew of the took out their rifles and aimed at the general direction of the jungle.

The ship gets closer to land, until they suddenly hears leaves rustling and fallowed by a loud roar. The roar sounded like some kind of demonized goat beast.

Hearing the beastly roar for the first time. The crew suddently got stricken with fear as they had no idea what made the loud noise.

'what manner of beast could made such a roar!' the captain wondered as grasp hold of the railing.

He didn't need to wonder for long as moments later a primitive looking axe suddenly came flying out of the jungle and hit the steal walls of the destroyer.

Needless to say even though the power in the throw of the axe was powerful but even so it did little to the metal german ship.

ding

The axe hit the metal german warship and harmlessly bounced off in to the waters, leaving little more than a few scratches if one looked hard enough.

Not long after a goatman looking monstrosity came leaping out in to view and roars at them.

The people on the ship were stunned, as they should be.

While they had be worned about potentical dangers on the landmasses they may find but never in their wildest imagination would they ever meet a creature such as this.

It looked like some kind of...demon with its strange combination of human and animal parts.

The beast then kept roaring and trying to intimedate the humans on the iron ship.

A few of the crew eventually recovered and took out their rifles and shot at the beast.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Needless to say againest rifles and bullets no matter how intimidating it is, it'll still die. Suffice to say the stupid beast died under a hail of gun fire. The beast falls slump to the ground with it's body ridden with bullet holes.

Seeing the beast dead everyone sighs in relief.

'hmm... I should probubly bring it back for the scientist to study.' The captain looks at the dead beast thinking.

As he was about to order somebody to go and pick it up, more rustlng noises followed by loud roars appears furthur inland, and it seems to be heading their way.

"""""Roar"""""

Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out that more of those creatures, probubly heard the commotion and came to investigate.

Knowing that a hord of them is about to decend on his position and seeing as there is an abundance of these creatures living in the jungle, he easily made the choice to gave up on trying to retrieve the corpse.

After all he knows that there will most definately be an expidition once he gets back. So there is little reason to risk his tiny boat for a corpse.

He then steered his ship back further away from the coast line and went back to report about his discovery.

Needless to say while they were excited about the news of a landmass finaly being discovered but they were apprehensive about the news of beast like humaniods. Even when most of the crew testifying it as true but as they have no evidense, it is only natural after all that any normal sane individual would be sceptical about news of a herd of beast like goatmen running around in the jungle.

Most who heard it simply dismissed it as they assumed that the crew just seen wrongly and mistaken some monkey for it. After all sailors have been known to have mistaken manatees for mermaids.

But even so the high command added a few extra ships to provide aritillery support near the coast line along with the still unfinished carrier Graf Zeppelin for further inland scouting and air support.

Anxious of their first expidition in the new world with the whole german people paying close attention to this, so they can't screw it up. To insure that, Germany halted Graf Zepplin's completion untill after this mission, along with that they also sent 1/4 of their current fleet for this mission.

(author's note: the german fleet at this point time is still relatively small as the plan Z ships are still being constructed, of course plan Z was expanded since they got teleported in to warhammer world, also the H class Battleships are being planned)

The following weeks as germany prepares for the expidition, faced with the growing military Hitler now starts to face some problems, mainly fuel.

While it is still fine for now but once the plan Z starts pumping out those ship, then problems would starts to arise. The problem mainly being fuel.

To solve this Hitler turns to synthetic oil, thus he began issuing orders of the construction of large amounts of synthetic plants, enought to supply his military with out foreign imports.

Not that he could even if he wants to.

He also issuied a strange an order, he ordered to survey germany for any oil deposits or any mineral of interest.

Now quite a few high ranking officials who heard it thought Hitler must be crazy for issuing such an order, as they are pretty sure that germany has no oil deposites, they even has once made a plan to secure it by invading the soviet union but unfortunately they got teleported.

'is he out of his mind! As if oil would just suddenly appear just because he wished for it!' an official thought.

Of course they didn't voice it out and followed his orders anyway.

Weeks later the expetion set sail to the land mass.


	4. Chapter 4

The expeditionary soon arrives at the landmass and is soon meet with at what could only be called 'an unending horde of beastmen' as any attemp to land forces into the shore is quickly meet with swarms of beastmen jumping out of the thick jungle and charged at invading humans.

Seeing a swarm of horrible half-man beast creaturses charging at them roaring, naturally made the landing german forces filled with fear as they had never seen such creatures before while they had heard news demon like creatures lives in these jungles but they really never put it to mind.

Seeing large horned beastmen charging at them reckless and confidently without the slightest hesitation, gave the impression that the guns were useless against them.

Being filled with fear and thinking their guns are useless, naturally made most of the landing force quickly retreat back to their boats without firing a single shot. Some of course stood their ground and fired their shots, but most of the shots fired being poorly aimed by fear stricken soldiers naturally missed.

While some shots did hit but it did little to stop the enraged adrenaline pumed beastmen (fun fact in WW2 some soldiers didn't even know they were shot until a medic came and told them there's a gaping hole(s) on their body).

Seeing their shots did nothing and most of their guys retreating, made them think this is a hopless cause and soon followed in the retreat. There are of course a few stragglers and sadly for them they have been brutally ripped to pieces when the beastmen got to them.

So the first landing attemp failed and naturally the cowards who retreated got a royal scolding when they rejoined the fleet.

A while later a second landing attemp is made, this time while the troops are more or less prepared of what is to come but it eventually ended a more or less the same way. As the distance between the dense jungle and the shore line is not much, it made the made shooting the beastmen before they get to them extreamly hard.

While they still routed but this time they killed a few beastmen.

Later a few more landing attemps were made at different parts of the shore and they all ended similarly.

This caused the commander to revaluate the plan, he naturally can't return empty handed so he began to formulate a new plan made the necessary arangements.

Later the commander ordered the ships to begin bombarding the jungle and reduce the surrounding vegetation to nothing.

Boom boom boom

The ships did as told and began raining dawn shells on the surrounding vegetation.

Explosions rang across the jungle, along with screams of beastmen.

The bombardment continued untill most of the shell has been spent and a portion of the jungle is flattened.

This time the landing succeeds as any beastmen that popped out of the jungle is quickly spotted and gunned dawn long before they could reach the german's position.

The Germans were able to set up a beach Heath by the shore relatively unhindered, but now they faced a problem as it seems that the commotion drew beastmen from the surrounding area and is now lurking in the jungle waiting for them to let their guard dawn .

Needless to say this made scouting further in land impossible as any scouting party they send in those jungles is quickly swarmed by angry beastmen.

So it forced the Germans to fortify their position until high command figures something out.

Before that their position is constantly being harassed by beastmen as once in awhile a pack of beastmen would suddenly have the bright idea of attacking the puny humans and their... build things.

Needless to say the Germans at this point has gotten somewhat used to the beastmen, with them constantly launching uncoordinated random attacks and all. So any attemp of the beastmen on squashing the puny humans is met with a hail of heavy German machine gun fire.

Naturally not all were killed by the automatic fire and some were heavily injured and left on the ground to crawl.

The Germans didn't finish them off as high command has other plans intending to study the local wildlife.

Soon a small team with steel cages would go out and attempt to force the creature into the cage.

Of course beastmen being beastmen wouldn't go dawn without a fight and so a few German soldiers were injured trying to capture the beastmens.

Despite being injured and being held captive in a steel cage, beastmen being beastmen trashed and roared in defiance inside the cage as it tries to break open the cage and rip the weak humans apart, suffice to say that their attempts of breaking open the steel cage did little more than annoy the guards watching them.

Not long after that, they have been shipped back to Germany for the scientists to study.


	5. Chapter 5

When the captured beastmen finally arrived at Berlin it naturally caused quite a commotion.

As cages full roaring of half human half beast is seen being unloaded from the ship into cargo trucks to be delivered to various labs for study.

The beastmen seeing such a large city full of puny humans made them even more wild and enraged. They roared louder and shakes their cages more intensely.

This of course caused the on looking civilians and reporters some fear as they took a few steps backwards.

Not that they would have much to worry about as there are SS soldiers standing guard in case anything happens.

Not long after, Germany's news networks suddenly started pumping out news of what the new world is like, how vast and rich the land is and how the brave German soldiers conquered the wild savage natives.

The propaganda news network naturally took this chance to reaffirms the Nazi belief that the Aryan race is the master race with how easy they subjugated the savage natives. They also stated that the incident that transported them to the new world was god's way to reward the Aryan race.

Meanwhile as the scientists do their thing with the beastmen, German high command authorised the use of chemical weapons to resolve the on going stalemate at the newly discovered landmass.

Days later at the now dubbed 'Grenze' (meaning frontier in german) base.

The last few days preparations has been made for an endeaver that has been thought by military high command, bulks of equipment has been shipped to Grenze just that occasion.

Now early in the morning as the sun started to raise, the newly shipped artillery pieces is line in perfect order and ready to fire at a moments notice, all that is left now is for the order to be given.

The officer in charged of giving the order stood there and gazes in to the thick jungle form afar where the beast like men dwell. The officer is a survivor from the Great War 25 years ago, memories of that time flashes before his eyes as he had seen first hand the effects of the weapon that they are about to employ.

While he personally doesn't care much about the beastmen but even so he couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he recalls almost being killed by the gas several times.

A memory of him struggling to search for his mask as a deadly plume of gas drifted in his direction flashes before his eyes.

He stood still for awhile before he snaps out of it and takes a look at his watch.

'It's time' he thought as he clammed his heart and steadied his resolve.

'As an officer of the German army, one must be calm, steady, fearless and most of all not show weakness in front of his men.' He thought as the shaking stopped and he gaze at his men.

His men were gazing at him expectantly as they were waiting for him to give the order.

He soon gave the order and they did as told and fired the artillery pieces.

Boom

Boom

Booom

Booom

Booooom

Boooooom

Then the artillery pieces began firing, from left to right the artillery pieces fired at an orderly manner.

Now this is not an ordinary bombardment as the shells they are firing aren't explosive shells, they are gas shells.

These shells upon impact instead of exploding, they released a hazardous chemical in gas form in to the air, killing anyone who breathe in the gas.

Of course there are different types of gas and the one high command choose for this occasion is the newly discovered nerve gas called Sarin.

Military high command had thought that this is the best opportunity to test out the new weapon.

Soon when the shells hits the ground it released a chemical that is colourless, tasteless and odourless. From a distance nothing seems to be happening, but the officer knows better as he had experienced firsthand that the invisible phosgene gas is much more deadlier than the easier seen mustered gas.

'The hidden danger is always more dangerous than the seen one' he thought as his hand starts to shake.

Meanwhile the younger generation wondered what's going on as they had expected to see a yellow cloud, they had heard stories from their fathers who fought in the war of the 'yellow horror'.

However soon they hears angry howling roars of beastmen so it means something is happening and it must be doing something.

Then the howls roars of rage starts to turn screams of pain and then those screams starts to lessened, until silence remains.

The commander waited for a bit before he ordered the troops to put on their gas mask and fix their bayonets before telling them head into the jungle.

Soon the German soldiers primarily armed with the bayoneted Karabiner 98k the standard German infantry rifle heads into the jungle and what they found shocked them.

Now most of the vanguard are from the younger generation and haven't seen the devastation of the Great War. So they are unprepared for what they saw next, what they saw are bodies upon bodies ranging from beastmen to birds to even flies laying on the ground dead.

They scoured the near by area and all they find is dead bodies, dead bodies everywhere.

Nothing survived the weapon they just deployed, seeing this it even shacked old veterans who served in the Great War.

Those veterans had never expected to see such potent weapon, it is colourless, fast acting and lethal. VERY LETHAL.

When high command heard they are happy with the results and began the mass production of Sarin.

The fellowing weeks the scouting parties started exploring areas beyond Sarin's effect and surprisingly they experienced little problems, they would sometimes encounter minor wildlife hazards but nothing major worth mentioning.

It seems that the beastmen have been killed off if not driven off with their little experiment.

Meanwhile in Germany something surprisingly has happened they suddenly found indications of an oil field in Mittelplate.

While it is still unconfirmed but this none the less caused a small tremor in Germany's geopolitical field. Once the news has been leaked while still unconfirmed but none the less Germany's population became more fanatical in their belief in the Fuhrer, as the media portrayed Hitler as the saviour of Germany sent by god. His prediction came true that Germany has an oil field.

Meanwhile those that secretly scoffed at Hitler were jaws dropped in disbelief at the sudden news. They had thought thought he went crazy wasting man power and resource trying to find an oils field in Germany.

So with the oil field found the drilling operation has been scheduled and planned.


End file.
